CRV Audacity
The NRCV ''Audacity'' is a member of the New Republic Navy's Second Fleet. Currently stationed at the New Alderaan Military Base on Ord Mantell, the Audacity serves as part of a primary strike force along with elements of Ghost Squadron and the 224th New Republic Marine Battalion. The vessel has seen its share of battles and incidents, having commenced an illustrious career first in Imperial hands before being acquired by the New Republic and being tasked to the Second Fleet. History The Marauder's story first began in 4 ABY when it was first undocked from its moorings at Orbital Shipyard 1321, one of the foremost production centres of the Fondor Shipyards. It was transferred to Eriadu shortly after where it was tasked to patrolling that section of the Rimma Trade Route, a duty it excelled at having caught its fair share of smugglers and pirates. With Eriadu's eventual fall into New Republican hands, the ship was dispatched to the deep core planet of Byss where it returned to performing patrol duties in what territory the Empire controlled in that sector. The Animosity, as it was then known, was first bloodied when it was sent to reinforce the forces dispatched by Warlord Bacharan Valak to participate in the Third Battle of Sullust. From then on, the Imperial campaign initiated by the soon-to-be-Emperor would see the ship take part in a number of engagements over the years, including the Caspian Annexation Campaign. It would distinguish itself during this period, earning praise as one of the more better-led corvettes within Imperial ranks and a solid vessel to have in one's lines. Following the destruction of the Third Death Star, the corvette would be transferred from command to command before finally settling down on Todell. It would be spared the ravages of the various civil wars that followed, the vessel being among the few to not be drawn to any great extent into the various plots. However, the Animosity's days were numbered. It was in the Battle of Todell that the Animosity met its end, in a manner of speaking. The Firecats, an unit made up of some of the most distinguished members from and attached to the Second Fleet, was formed to revive some of the old Alliance tactics. Their distinguishing hour came when they eliminated OS Guardian, a station which housed Imperial high command and served as the largest military port held by the Empire. It was in their escape that they seized the Animosity, the corvette having docked there while undergoing routine maintenance. What crew was left on the vessel was overwhelmed, and with their newly-acquired prize carrying them out, the Firecats left with a major victory under their belts. The vessel was quickly impounded and underwent substantial refits, including getting rid of all traces of Imperial programming and otherwise upgrading all facets of the ship that could. Soon enough, it was as though the vessel had just rolled right out of construction. With the refit, a new name was necessary and soon after, a name was decided upon. Halfway into 15 ABY, the Audacity was born. Much of her new crew was drawn from the ranks of the NRSD Reprisal, including its executive officer and most of its department heads. The Audacity was assigned to the New Alderaan military base at Ord Mantell, where she served as part of the rapid response forces of the Second Fleet. Her first active combat mission took place with her deployment to Nar Shaddaa, where she assisted Luke Skywalker at the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. She distinguished herself during Operation Womprat Hunt, a mission in the outermost regions of the New Republic designed to severely reduce pirate activity in the area. Along with the quickly-assembled task group with elements from all of the military, the Audacity took down many syndicates and pirate groups. Of particular note were the engagements over at Saskrut, Almania and Troiken. Recent Events More recently, she was a part of the Forward Auresh Group formed to combat the Sith Fleet at the Showdown at Grinndal, and remained behind to assist Skywalker in scouting the planet's surface. She spearheaded the offensive at Bimmiel against the ISD Vindictive, the battle resulting in the Star Destroyer's destruction. Miraculously, she sustained little damage in that battle. Next, the vessel participated in the Ord Mantell Wargames performing admirably there and earning herself some attention. The Audacity was next sent as part of the reinforcements dispatched from Ord Mantell to Mon Calamari. From there she engaged in a long patrol along the southern edge of the Republic's frontiers, a series of engagements at Nak Shimor being the highlight of those times. No sooner did the Audacity return to Mon Calamari that it was thrust into the thick of things, this time serving as host to diplomatic exchanges between various interested parties. She fought well over the course of the campaign, particularly during the final Imperial withdrawal from the system where she held up enemy forces for some time. Command Staff Commanding Officers * Commander Rasi Praddhan Cen - Commanding Officer 17 ABY-'' * Commander Crii Jaccarde - Commanding Officer ''17 ABY-17 ABY * Commander Jared Starwind - Commanding Officer 16 ABY-17 ABY * Commander Vala Rix (NPC) - Commanding Officer 15 ABY-16 ABY Executive Officers * Lt. Commander Rasi Praddhan Cen - Executive Officer 15 ABY-17 ABY * Lt. Commander Shaina Tallyrand (NPC) - Executive Officer 17 ABY-'' Crew Dispersement By Rank *Officers: 20 *Enlisted: 109 By Position *Navigation Specialists: 6 *Shield Operations Specialists: 6 *Security Troops: 10 *Sensor Operations: 8 *Communication Specialists: 6 *Technicians: 24 (Total) **Electronic: 12 **Mechanical: 12 *Fire Support Specialists: 48 *Search and Rescue Operatives: 2 *Medical Technicians: 11 (Total) **Doctors: 2 **Surgeons: 2 **Nurses: 7 *Intelligence Specialists: 2 *Transport & Shuttle Operations: 2 *Quarter Masters: 2 *Admin: 2 Misc: *Marines: 1 Platoon from the 224th Marines (40 Troops) Battles Attacking Side * Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa (Draw) * Operation Womprat Hunt (Win) * Showdown at Grinndal (Win) * Battle of Bimmiel (Win) Defending Side *Nak Shimor Engagements (Win) *Third Battle of Mon Calamari *''Ambush at Tatooine (Loss) *Battle of Anzat *Battle of Kashyyyk (Win) Audacity From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.